


Snow Storm

by CometEclipse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometEclipse/pseuds/CometEclipse
Summary: A little short of Rose Wedgwood and Cullen seperated by a snow storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masulevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/gifts).



> My Secret Santa prize for Masulevin!

Cullen was worried. He paced in his office, the stone frigid around him, but not as cold as it was outside. A snow storm had descended on Skyhold and Rose wasn’t safely inside the protective walls.

She took her job as head healer very seriously. So when she heard about a band of refugees who were hampered by a number of injuries and sickness, Rose had gone out to meet up with them. To offer them the aid they needed to safely reach the confines of Skyhold. That had been a week ago, and they were still not back.

It wasn’t like she couldn’t take care of herself; she was more than capable of surviving in a snow storm. But there was more than just weather to contend with. Red Templars still showed up too often for comfort, and during the winter season wild predators were always more aggressive. Not to mention desperate people who would see a sick and wounded group as easy pickings.

The headache pounding behind his eyes increased, and Cullen gritted his teeth. He really needed to stop thinking about the worst case scenarios. Rose had others with her; they would be fine.

One of his doors opened, a freezing gust of air tumbling in behind him. A soldier snapped a salute, “Commander.” Cullen forced himself to wipe the anxiety off his face and he motioned for the soldier to continue speaking. “Inquisitor Lavellan would like to inform you we have word of Healer Wedgwood and her party.” He felt the air backup in his lungs. “They are only but a few hours ride from here, but the snow has made the path treacherous to the wagons they travel in.”

The air left him in a dizzying rush, relief making him light headed. “Thank the Maker,” Cullen muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. His headache eased as the worried tension filling his body melted away; he opened his eyes to see the soldier holding out a piece of paper.

“It seems that Healer Wedgwood requested supplies be delivered to her. The Inquisitor thought that you would be able to adequately handle the delivery.” A knowing glint was in the man’s eyes, but Cullen ignored it. It wasn’t as if he and Rose weren’t common knowledge; everyone knew of the mage and ex-templar’s romance. And because of that, the Inquisitor was giving him the opportunity to see Rose as soon as he could.

“Please thank the Inquisitor, and tell her that we will make the delivery with all due haste.” Cullen accepted the list from the soldier and dismissed him.

Across the paper, Rose’s familiar scrawl made a detailed list of the supplies she would need.

_4 Healing Potions_  
_6 Gauze bandages_  
_Food enough for 12 patients, enough to last a full day_  
_2 fresh horses for the carts when the weather lets up_  
_6 warm jackets_  
_2 Tents_  
_A dragon to melt the snow so we can reach Skyhold_  
_All the free blankets in Thedas_  
_Summer_

Cullen chuckled, shaking his head. That was his Rose. Dedicated and selfless when it came to her patients… but she hated the cold and especially the snow. He was certain that if she probably wasn’t exhausted from constant healing, Rose would have been especially tempted to try to melt all the snow herself.

He set out immediately, a smile on his lips and his heart lighter. It wasn’t long till he and helpful hands gathered up the requested goods, those that were possible, at least. Nor was it long before he and a small group were bundled up, heading out into the snow storm.

It wasn’t a bad storm, truthfully. There was only a light wind, the snowflakes fat and silent. But while the road was passable by horse, the wheels of a wagon would not navigate it well. Rose had made a good call to stop.

Sometime later, out of the snow arose green tents and the glow of a fire. The small group jumped, startled to see them, until one of Rose’s underlings quickly put the refugees fears to rest. Glancing around the camp, Cullen frowned, but quickly set to work distributing the supplies. The extra tents were being put up, clothing given to those who needed it. Cullen handed the medical supplies to the woman who helped at the Skyhold clinic. “Where is Rose?” He asked, not trying to pretend that he was now focused on finding her.

The mage nodded to one of the tents. “We sent her to bed some time ago. She was to the point of exhaustion and freezing, and she needed her sleep.”

Cullen nodded and took one last glance around. The Inquisition was smoothly setting everything together, now well practiced. Satisfied he would not be needed, Cullen ducked into the darkened tent.

“Rose?” He said softly, making sure that she knew it was him. A ball moved slightly beneath the blankets, and he chuckled. Rose was completely hidden from the frigid night air. He spread the extra blanket he had been holding over her, saying her name again.

After a moment came a surprised sounding, “Cullen?”

A smile hovered on his lips, and he stripped himself of his outside gear, quickly. A familiar blonde head peeked out of her blankets, and Rose squinted at him in the dark. “What are you doing here?”

He chuckled, “Delivering your supplies, of course.” He motioned for her to scoot over and dropped down next to her. “I couldn’t find a dragon for you, sorry.” He slid into her body, pulling the blankets over both of them.

Rose squirmed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, tucking her into his body. He chuckled once more, amused to find that she was almost completely clothed still. 

“Hmm,” He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, then slipped his hands beneath her shirt to rest against her warm skin. 

Rose squealed, arching away from his hands and pressing back pleasurably into his body. “Cullen! You are freezing!”

His amused laughed sent a roll of warmth against her neck, and he felt her shiver. Slowly, very slowly, he slid one hand up to cup a breast, the other down to bury beneath her underwear. “Well,” he breathed against the shell of her ear, “I suppose you will have to warm me up.” 

Rose’s response was a gasp of shock as his cold hands reached their targets, but as he started to massage with his fingers, her moan was all heat.


End file.
